User talk:Random-storykeeper
Hmm... Congrats on 8000 edits. =D I don't think it's cheating, because I did twice the work. Then again, I also created J-J-Jump juice, which would have got me 3, but I always thought we were going by the amount of management templates removed. Therefore, if you make a page, there are none to remove. Also, should we try to fit this in somewhere on the wiki? It's the Nitrome link button seen on their link page. I know it's in HTML, but we can work around that. 00:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking of using the url for it, alternatively for uploading it. But that doesn't seem to be working, so uploading it seems to be the best choice. Yes, progress doesn't save on Gunbrick and J-J-Jump, so every time I want to play level 9, for example, I beat levels 1-8 just to play #9. XD 00:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Both games save for me. :/ 00:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry to butt in, but I think that that's a good idea. (LOL) I think we could add that as HTML code, for example, next to 17~~PAGES ON THE WIKI, only in the main page, or in all content pages. What do you think? Only I need to guess what code I have to use. 11:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, Santi. You seem to love reusing other users' words. =D 03:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) RE:P-P-Protect Of course there are high traffic pages, but I'm not sure that protecting them is a good idea, because 90% of unregistered users edits are small but helpful, and if we force them to make an account to edit, maybe they don't create it because of laziness (true story) and, we lose the edit they could have done. Do you understand my opint? Althrough at the moment I'm not decided and I'm 11:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Small incomplete What did you mean in the forum topic? Do I make it with more width or with less length? 19:27, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I added margins at the left and right of the template intentionally, but I'll fix it. Then, I think I could close the forum. 19:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Done. You can see Pig cannon to know how it looks now. I think I can close the forum topic now. 20:05, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Interactive Objects Hey RSK, I moved all the articles in Interactive Objects to Interactive objects! But in the category Interactive Objects, there are a few articles that are in Italics that if I change the category, it still stays in there. DO you know what's wrong with it? Or should I still make it as a candidate for deletion? Please answer! :) 20:21, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! It worked! 20:34, July 20, 2012 (UTC) You're back you box! Go away! :LOL, it's because you're typing spaces. Starting a line with a space will create the pre box. I can fix this for you. Or maybe not, so you'll learn your lesson. XD And I answered your message twice. Okay, I'm going crazy. Back to FN0 for me. =D HAI! 20:37, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :What????!!! I'm number 4 on the wiki??!!!! ....... um..... ... 20:40, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : It's ready!!!! for deletion! ::Thanks. I deleted it when I saw your edits in Recent Changes, but thanks again for all your help. 21:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Surprise catergory Hi RSK! When I was editing Bombs (Mega Mash), I realized there was a category called Quagsire. Bombs (Mega Mash) was the only item in that category so I was wondering if I should delete the category from the article or just leave it. 19:59, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :And BTW, can I help you move articles from Recurring Enemies to Recurring enemies? Thanks! 20:05, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Sig Note: Before reading this message, please note that I am not mad at you for editing my sig (Bluefire did it tons of times). But what did you change? I looked at the edit prev/oldid thing, and couldn't figure out where I had a line break. Could you please tell me what was wrong? 02:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Two things About the sig, I put the code in my preferences, made sure the 'I want to use wikitext in my signature' box (or whatever it says) was checked, then I'm coming here. I'll show it at the bottom. Edit: I used the preview box, and it works! Thanks! There's still the small problem of the pre box, though. Rainbogeddon: Thanks for the help. I'm glad you showed me the shades page. I found it on the Nitrome Wiki once, but then I couldn't find it again. 13:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Check this out before we move on Hey, since you and NOBODY haven't seemed to have read or approved of this, I thought I'd just give a shout out to you guys before we start adding that template. 18:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) New Emoticons I waited for you in the chat, but I forgot that you were not allowed anymore(I know those are wrong words, I just can't find the right words.) In Nitrome Fanfiction wiki, there are some new emotes that I made: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120723045361/nitromefanfiction/images/e/e2/Chick_emote.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120723104741/nitromefanfiction/images/5/51/Fly_emote.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120723104841/nitromefanfiction/images/3/32/Star_emote.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/1/1b/Emoticon_evil_laugh.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/4/44/Emoticon_evil.png And they would be: (chick) (fly) >:D >:) So, there. I hope you like them. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/2/28/Emoticon_content.png -Frostyflytrap (talk) 11:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiki page In your edit summary, you said something about having a wiki page. Well, I agree with you, except that we shouldn't make a wiki page. We already have one. But, I was thinking, we should have more links to our main page, to increase traffic there. Also, an extra pro would be that the more links we have to our main page, the more likely it will come up on google searches. Also, should we have a small page about Nitrome Universe, and a link to his site? I think we should have a page for any fan site that ends up being posted on Nitrome's links page. Tell me what you think, and then I will ask NOBODY and Santi about it. 13:28, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure about that... Official Nitrome pages is fine, but the fanfiction is not managed by nitrome, even linked on the links page, and the creator could include things which Nitrome would not be responsible of them. 19:09, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ? In your last message to me, you said, "Anyways, if it really bothers you, go ahead and change it back. I'm not going to stop you..." What would I change back? Sorry, but I'm confused. Have I missed something? 22:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) My little Dashie http://www.fimfiction.net/story/1888/1/My-Little-Dashie/My-Little-Dashie User:Zt-freak Thanks anyway =) I appreciate it anyway! Thanks. 03:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Carrot Story You may delete it. Also, how far did you get in Escape from Puppy Death Factory? I completed the game after finding all the required 31 puppies. There are also some spoilers about the game I don't think I should reveal to you, unless you want to know them. -- 11:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:EFPDF Well, I also first jumped back into the ship. I after also got stuck in that area, but eventually got out. I liked all the tiny little Metroid references, such as at one part at the very top of the map there is a room with several Z platforms. Humorously, you can't get to it. And even if you could, there is nothing there, other than a ledge that leads to nowhere. This is a nod to the original Metroid where there is an Energy Tank (gives you 100 more health) that you cannot get whatsoever, as the door is placed behind a wall you also can't get behind. -- 02:03, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure You may. -- 19:35, August 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Spoilerpage Cool! I liked how you did it. We were needing those templates, and I'm fine with it. Tomorrow I'll be in my dad's house and I'll not be able to go to the wiki, hope you guys have luck on adding them! 21:09, August 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sig adjustments I've changed my signature's text color, is this one better?-- 04:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Please explain NOBODY why you are lying and deliberately breaking the rules for no reason. I mean, can you please break the rules for some better reason? A reason other than to resurrect your high scores not even being used on a page? Well, I'm quite sure it isn't on this page. -- 22:47, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Well, we can't delete something that has already been deleted, can we?-- 23:12, August 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sig I know the sig it broken, but there's nothing I can do about it. At the end of this message, you will see the correct sig. However, to make it show up right on all other places I've signed, I would have to go to every place it's at and fix it. 00:54, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, and also, the code in my preferences are exactly the same as the code on the Signatures page. Now that my name is NTPYTO, it fits in the box. I can sign with four tildes now! 00:55, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I no get Y u say u r on leave and wont return till september and u still post messages n st00f etc cuz u say u r away but u do st00f here i r confus 19:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC) They said I could be anything, so I became a penguin. Winnermillion (talk) 00:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Ending spoiled Thanks for uploading Headcase's ending. Now everything has been spoiled :( (This is for you, an admin, to know that the spoiler problem is still needing of a fix). 02:24, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Gaming te system The main issue here is not because Alfex is trying to earn badges. Alfex's spamming is a form of gaming the system, a term we had heard Bluefire introduce before. Maybe we should ask Bluefire to have a small talk with Alfex. CC RSK and NTPYTO. SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 23:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :If Bluefire is around. I bet he'd know how to deal with it, though. Also, spam is worst in mainspace articles, so he shouldn't be treated as harshly as if he were vandalizing. 23:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) It worked! Blueflake is now with the correct bureaucrats! Thanks RSK!!! =) Just go and check the user rights management for X10018ro, The apple & Duty2012!! 00:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Modifications Atom once shown me a wiki with great programming and so is their chat . Btw, you need to read the chat rules first before you can enter the chat. This is how it works: If you type something repeatedly for 5 times (AKA Spamming), the chat itself or the computer will automatically kick you! And if you type in something in the typing box repeatedly, it would turn to "undefined. Eg: (I copy and pase "follow the yellow brick road" thn hold Ctrl+V. And this comes out:) And there are those buttons on the upper-left corner like "Switch to Night Chat" and "Clear Chat". Go ahead and test those for yourself! That's so AMAZING! I thought that this would be great if we had it! Do you think we can put the codes to this wiki? Codes: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.js http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.css (I don't really know what those individual links are for.) -Frostyflytrap (talk) 04:40, September 2, 2012 (UTC) BTW, it doesn't have a filter for swearing though :( (And NO! I did not test it!) RE:Facebook The last time I ever went on Nitrome's facebook page was over a year ago, as I don't think I'm supposed to go on there. Anyway, I've looked over the edit and see that it was the post Nitrome put up for fans to ask Nitrome questions. It was posted on may 31st, so that post will hold the comment. -- 18:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Minigame beatin' You can't really "beat" a minigame. I assume you asked that question because you saw in the Recent Changes that I had just updated one of my my userpage tabs, and changed it so that I "beat" SSS and Calamari. I put that on there so that when I finally do beat all the Nitrome games (yes, that day '''will come), my userpage won't say "I beat all 189 Nitrome games" (not including the minigames) and people will go "but there is 197 Nitrome games, he didn't beat them all" and then leave me a message about it. It's just simpler this way. 00:49, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Gee whiz, don't be so pessimist. 00:53, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Good idea! I'll add Calamari too! xD 11:28, September 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: To block or not to block Please explain me what I did wrong because in my message I only told him that NOBODY was an experienced admin and undid the edit with a reason explained in the past message. Then, I told him what could happen if, once knowing that his action isn't good, repeating it. And finally, using please and thank you, I asked him to do useful edits to the wiki. Do you see anything incorrect and/or offensive there? Because me not. 11:14, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :I was about to send you a message but I saw this. I know before he wasn't vandalizing, but now he wants an edit war. P.S. When I'm yelling I USE CAPITAL LETTERS, but when I want to add emphasis to something I bold the words. Did you thought that I was yelling? xD 10:34, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I've sent him a message now. I completely forgot to assume good faith, and thanks to let me know that I was acting wrong. To be honest, I still not see that my words were as bad as you said, but maybe I was incorrect when I included "vandalism". Well, now that I thought that Not gentile was good, he says that wants an edit war. What do you think about that? I'm not sure now. Bye! 10:55, September 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:Pixel Love Wiki Nope, haven't lost interest yet. I just haven't found the lineup of games very interesting. Infinite games like Tobe's Hookshot Escape didn't really interest me, and I didn't really find Cactus McCoy that interesting (a bit boring actually). Yeah, I should update the navigation. -- 17:50, September 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:Bothersome chat Thanks for the code, although I somewhat like seeing who is on the chat. I may implement it in the future if I find I want to go on the chat. -- 23:15, September 8, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for the code RSK, just wondering, is there a force show counterpart to this code? SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 04:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :: It's for personal use only, so if NOBODY implements this, it can only be in his global.css or . I'll have to check later, but I'm pretty sure adding this code to MediaWiki:Wikia.css violates Wikia's Terms of Use some way or another. If you want to counterpart the code, just remove the CSS if you added it to your personal CSS page. :P 06:48, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Help with citing Could you provide a link to the comment where "a user" asked Lee Nicklen if Furball had anything to do with Roly Poly? I can't, as I can't go on Facebook. Could you also rewrite the citation? If you shoot me the link to the comment, I can rewrite the citation. After thinking about Sucknblo, I thought about Fluffball (and why does it remind me of the Pokemon Jumpluff?), and I thought about tossing together a page about Fluffball. This triggered the citation for Roly Poly and the creation of Fluffball's page. Link to the Facebook post with the comment I want the URL to Thanks!-- 22:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC) =D Thanks for the Birthday wish (even if it is three days late). I thought everyone had forgot, so I was kinda sad (because I even put "''Birthday on September 7th!" in my sig. Anyway, thanks again. 23:12, September 11, 2012 (UTC) '''P.S Oh, and just saying "lazy way" wasen't pessimist, you just kind of have a pessimist attitude sometimes, and that brought that to my mind.... Wasen't that Penguin on Sled running from an Avalanche? Hi, I heard you're being chased by a robot. Don't worry, i'll steal his kitty and run away with it. Uh oh, now he's chasing me! Ahh! Mabye i'll play a game (http://www.kongregate.com/games/Hamumu/robot-wants-kitty) after this... 23:28, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler code bugs Hi RSK! The spoiler codes seem to have bugs. I think that's a problem related to MediaWiki, but I made another template on my sandbox. Do you think you can fix it? 19:29, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article I reccomend you take a look at the Featured Article page, and judge some nominations, as it seems to be suffering neglect. 20:38, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Help Hi, I know we haven't talked in a long time and Blueflake isn't so active, Mystery is also trying to mock me (I think) without saying any bad stuff, I don't see my friends in chat alot and some of my friends are becoming Mystery's friends so then it is possible that he could use them to hate me D:. I need help please, bye. AxiyTalk! Blog! Play! 17:05, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Since you prefer this... Last time I changed the Featured Article, you said that you usually change it once a month. This time, it has been a month and you still hadn't changed it, so I changed it... so why am I still getting messages? 00:00, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well, this is embarrassing... *ahem* umm... I didn't realized that Santi had changed it so recently. Sorry. So, everyone makes mistakes I guess...some more than others. 00:25, September 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:NoWalkthrough + How can a video, meant to be a walkthrough, that doesn't offer any help, be any help? Mutiny for example, it is impossible for someone to do a video walkthrough of a Mutiny level that can actually help the viewer with the level, as the player is not capable of replicating the actions, as the CPU will always act differently. Thus, if we don't put up something that says not to add a video walkthrough, then people may add video walkthroughs, and add so much that it creates a setting that the Nitrome wiki article has a complete walkthrough of the game, when, in fact, they only have a multitude of videos which probably can't help the player. And the template says you can "add tips". These added "tips" will likely be more helpful than an entire video walkthrough (unless you create a video walkthrough showing how to do the tips). Thus, I find that this template can be helpful as to inform the user not to do something that could use up their time and gains nothing. And for the chat...yeah... I guess I should probably not express my extreme hatred of the chat, even though I've only talked about the negative effects of the chat once in a blog comment. -- 02:27, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :And the chat showing who is in it is broken, as my sister yesterday was shown to be on the chat for ten minutes even though she quickly entered and exited only to yell at me to get off the chat, as I had gone on to see if the chat was broken, as it was unusual to see no one on the chat at a time when the chatters are chatting away. -- 02:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:chat I never entered the chat and told users to get off. I only humorously thought of doing that. And also, why would people leave that chat if I yelled at them to get off? Nothing says in the rules that they have to, and they aren't breaking any rules. They could just stay on and continue talking, because they haven't done anything wrong, nothing in the rules say that they have to leave the chat when they haven't done anything wrong, and they could inform others through a blog post if I chat banned them for not getting off, as me doing that would be unfair. Besides, that is a major problem if an admin yells at people to get off the chat. Thus, whoever told you that either highly exaggerated what I said, or lied. And lastly, who told you I had done something like that? -- 17:54, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :And about the videos, after what you said, wouldn't it be easier if someone just took many pictures of a level and merged them together? That would be easier (in some cases) than doing a long video of it. However, there are some exceptions. Final Ninja Zero for instance, although it is possible to merge several pictures together, you would likely end up with enormous file sizes, while video walkthrough would be shorter. And through hacking Space Hopper (Sothink SWF Decompiler 6), the levels are actually already available in the files: the placement of all the stars, planets, and enemies, are all an entire .gif, with only the background missing. :However, showing the behaviour of enemies in a level could be helpful for the player. After you presenting some ideas, I'm going to reword the template, changing it so that instead of saying to not use videos, that videos on the page should not be used as walkthroughs, but to show the enviroment of the level and the enemy tactics, and tactics the player can use. :What I was trying to get at with that comment in the edit summary doesn't really make sense, now that I look at it. Really, what is a waste of time and what isn't is really up to the opinion of the one saying it. And about me going on, I'm not allowed to go on the chat, but I can probably get permission to go on. And the last time I went on the chat (excluding those two times yesterday and the day before, I went on making sure the chat wasn't broken because it was around the time most people chatted, and no one was on) was likely around 5-7 months ago. -- 19:43, September 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:In denial Restricting users?! Chat ban rampage?! Forced editing?! I would expect for the entire community people to want to de-admin & block me for something like that. And I often have good memory of what I did and said on the chat, bur I can't remember me ever saying to "get off chat and help out with the Wiki". Although it is probably common for one to not remember everything they have said on the chat, I would think that I would remember if I ever yelled at people to "get off chat and help out with the Wiki". Oh, and that/those person/people who told you that I had done that multiple times are blatantly lying or passing on a lie they heard from someone else who lied to them, or considerably exaggerating something so much it is no longer an exaggeration but a lie. Thus, whoever told you that, I think you should tell them not to lie/exaggerate again. And also how you would believe it, I don't even act like that and yet whoever said/heard that believes it. I guess it shows how gullible people can be. This will be finished later. -- 19:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :And for walkthroughs, yes, it depends. Games like B.C. Bow Contest do not need a video to show how the level works, merging pictures together is fine. Taking pictures of Mutiny's levels and merging 'em is easy, although it can be a tad bit hard for large levels like Skull Island. -- 21:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Citations Okay, if you remember that I did that, then I probably did that (and I think I vaguely remember doing that, but I don't remember shouting at everyone). Also, the person who told you I did that multiple times, what is their name? Anyway, they are a blatant liar who for some reason want to spread lies about me. Anyway, about the citations stuff. # - No, it is unnecessary. I'll stop doing that, as it does seem I'm also holding the wiki page as a source also. # - The reason I have a quote is so that the person who reads that section knows what part of the post I'm referring to. If I just link to the blog posts, then they could read entirely through it, and not find the place where I mean to cite. # - I guess bold is also unnecessary to use, as people who read pages don't rely on colour coded text to read. # - I saw someone use an image as a source on another wiki. Image's seem good to use as a source, as you only have to link to the image and explain where in the image you are citing. I linked to Nitrome.com as if I linked to the image on the Nitrome Wiki, people may wonder if the image is legitimate (and not fan art), and wonder why I didn't link to Nitrome. Should I link to the Nitrome Wiki image instead of Nitrome.com one, Nitrome.com one instead of Nitrome Wiki one, or just link to both? And now about the Wikipedia template, I think it would be rather unnecessary to port the entire template here, as that template is for referencing everything that would need referencing, while here on the Nitrome Wiki we only have to reference web pages. -- 15:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Also, an unregistered contributor put up something about Dirk Valentine experiment for the Nitrome Touchy, which they say they got "from facebook". They cites a comment, which seems to match Nitrome's writing style. I think it may come from the comments in some Nitrome Touchy post Nitrome posted. Is it possible you could try to find if a comment like this actually exists (and if so, provide a link to it?)? -- 19:26, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I found it on the Facebook post about Nitrome Touchy. But I don't know how to cite it... If I knew how I could add it for you. 19:49, October 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Questions First at all, if you're answering yourself by labeling it as a "deletion spree", I think that your message does not need to be answered. 15:52, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, what you said offended me specially because I've spent a lot of my free time the day I did that. It's good to know that you didn't mean to be rude, and now I'll answer you. :1. I looked each page/image/template carefully to check if there was something interesting or useful. Some templates were only renamed under Userbox/ or User:Tiff or Nick/. I liked the infobox template he added from other wiki, but I one tried to change the one we had, but finally we sticked with the older one. :2. All the times a project page was created, the users before talked about it. It's not written on the policies, but we should include it. Also, the type of "project" pages he did would be better an user subpage rather than a project page. : 22:13, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Archive! You may want to change your archive system, since you have 11 archives already... 19:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC)